Guilty
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: AndreaNeil. It's Valentine's Day and Neil must decide who he wants to be with, his wife or his lover. Please review! V x


**Guilty  
**_I do not own any of the characters in this story and I don't own the song 'Guilty' by Blue. I posted this Fan Fiction last year but I'm reposting it for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it and please review. V x_

* * *

It was getting late as DI Neil Manson sat in his office a pen poised in his hand. He had no idea what to write, he didn't have much space to fit in his scrawly handwriting. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and he knew he had to decide whether to piece his already crumbly marriage back together or to tell Andrea how he really felt. The card in front of him was blank inside and on the outside was a simple red rose and the message. 'I love you.' Before he went home he had to decide what to do. 

For a start he decided to write 'To' inside the card but it didn't stop there. He had to write to Andrea. He needed to tell her how he felt.

_I never want to play the games that people play  
I never want to hear the things they gotta say  
I've found everything I need  
I never wanted anymore than I can see  
I only want you to believe_

The pen was pouring out words that Neil didn't even know he could say. He was filled with a sudden need to be with Andrea. He didn't want to mess around any more. No more one night stands or creeping around behind his wife's back. He had to be honest, for everyone's sake.

_If it's wrong to tell the truth  
Then what am I supposed to do  
When all I want to do is speak my mind  
If it's wrong to do what's right  
I'm prepared to testify  
If loving you with all my heart's a crime  
Then I'm guilty_

He sealed the envelope and left it on his desk. He stared at it and wondered whether he had made the right decision. He knew he had loved his wife when he married her but had that love died. Andrea was the only person on his mind, his wife took the back seat. Yes, he decided whether she rejected him or not Andrea was the one he was truly in love with.

_I wanna give you all the things you never had  
Don't try to tell me how he treats you isn't bad  
I need you back in my life  
I never wanted just to be the other guy  
I never wanted to live a lie_

Neil didn't want to go home that night, it would all be to painful so he packed up his work and left. He knew that he could sleep at somebody else's house that night and he could sort everything out tomorrow. It was until he was a few miles away from the station that he remembered that he had left the card on his desk. His thoughts began to go into overdrive what if someone found it before he could get to it? He couldn't go back for it now, it would all locked up. Neil could've kicked himself then, he knew that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

_If it's wrong to tell the truth  
Then what am I supposed to do  
When all I want to do is speak my mind  
If it's wrong to do what's right  
I'm prepared to testify  
If loving you with all my heart's a crime  
Then I'm guilty_

Andrea woke up as soon as her alarm clock went off the next morning, today was not the day to hit the snooze button. She had a quick shower and put on her police uniform. As she headed out of the door she picked up the red envelope from the telephone table. She knew that leaving at this time she's be there before Manson so she could leave the card in his office. Even if he could never feel the same because of his marriage at least she could tell him how she felt.

_Girl I followed my heart  
Followed the truth  
Right from the start it led me to you  
Please don't leave me this way  
I'm guilty now all I have to say _

Neil took a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings as he woke up. Then he remembered that he was sleeping on the sofa at one of his old friend's houses. Then with a pounding of guilt he remembered the exact reason why he had stayed the night here. He dragged himself off the sofa and headed out to work feeling pretty downhearted.

_If it's wrong to tell the truth  
Then what am I supposed to do  
When all I want to do is speak my mind  
If it's wrong to do what's right  
I'm prepared to testify  
If loving you with all my hearts a crime  
Then I'm guilty_

Andrea opened the door of Neil's office making sure that no one saw her. She moved quickly over to the desk and tried to decide where to put the card. Her ideas were interrupted when she found a pink envelope staring her in the face and even more surprising it had her name on. It was properly sealed so she could get it out of the envelope without causing any damage. She studied the front and then read the inside and felt a tear come to her eye. She slipped the card back into it's envelope sand put it back on his desk with hers on top of it. She headed towards the door. Just as she was opening it DI Manson was trying to get in. Andrea, who had been wearing a huge beam was not stunned and panicked. This was not how she had planned things. Neil looked at her then at the two envelopes on the desk and then back at Andrea again.

"Um..." Andrea stuttered trying to think of an excuse but her mind failed her.

Neil didn't let her say anymore, instead he kissed her lips softly and then stepped back and looked searchingly at her.

_What am I supposed to do  
Then I'm guilty  
All I wanna do is speak my mind  
Guilty  
Then I'm guilty  
I'm prepared to testify _

Andrea had a million questions to ask him but time would answer most of them so she smiled at him.

"Is this what you want?" she asked.

He kissed again, more passionatley this time. Neil believed that things would be okay just as long as he had Andrea with him, he knew that things would work out.

_If it's wrong to do what's right then tell me about this feeling inside  
If loving you with all my hearts a crime  
I'm Guilty_


End file.
